Staying up Sort of
by InfinityFinality
Summary: Kasumi has been running, and she is about to fall apart. Will someone come to put her back together? Or will she be forced to face Hayate's wrath alone? Gomen ni...
1. Default Chapter

Okay well this is my first fic EVER so be nice! Go ahead and flame if you must but they burn so badly! Anyways read on and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DOA. I just borrowed the characters.  
  
Running from memories  
  
Kasumi was running again. She had been ever since the end of the last Dead or Alive tournament. Hayate had been absolutely ruthless in sending the entire clan after her, so much that sometimes Kasumi wondered if he even remembered that she was his little sister. As for her half-sister she couldn't say. Ayane had long since disappeared into the shadows after the death of her father.  
  
But Kasumi couldn't think about that now. She darted from tree-to-tree dodging several ninja stars that appeared from behind her. Finally she stopped and spun around. She threw her own stars with fury, knocking some of her enemies' out of the air and taking out at least three of the assassins. She then took one of the bombs she hid about her person and threw it at the oncoming ninjas.  
  
While the smoke was still clearing she darted off, finally making it out of their reach. For now, at least.  
  
She found a small cubbyhole in the side of an old tree. She used to play in things like that a lot only it was much more comfortable back then. She climbed into the small hole and brought her knees up to her head and laid her head on her knees. "I've got to stay up," Kasumi said to herself quietly.  
  
She chuckled. That had been the saying of one of the only friends she had back at the Shinobi clan. She remembered her vividly during one of her training sessions. Don't worry Kasumi. Relax. Stay on top of it. Be alert. She remembered Ankara's black hair falling over one of her eyes and making it only to her chin. She had been a few years older than Kasumi but had treated her like an equal despite the differences in their ages.  
  
Then Kasumi sighed. Her friend had also become a runaway Shinobi. Kasumi remembered the day she had caught eighteen-year-old Ankara sneaking through the forest one night with a small pack slung over her shoulder. "I'm leaving Kasumi," Ankara had said. "Why?" a twelve-year-old Kasumi asked. "I'm tired," She turned around and smiled sadly. "You'll understand when you get older." And with that she had disappeared into the shadows of midnight.  
  
I'll find you again some day Ankara, Kasumi vowed silently to herself as she began to nod, I will. Kasumi then fell into a deep sleep  
  
Kasumi ran again. She was getting tired. She had various bloody spots over her entire body and she was steadily bleeding out of a large gash in her side. She was running...running... BAM! She ran headfirst into...Hayate? "Hayate!! Why are you doing this?" Kasumi cried. "Don't you even remember me?"  
  
"You are dead to me," he replied coldly, venom dripping from his voice. He lifted a dagger he had hidden behind his back and...  
  
Kasumi awoke in a cold sweat. It was dawn and the sun leaked into her hole, warming her body. She brought a hand up to her face and shut her eyes. That dream had been so real. And somewhat realistic. Hayate was so busy being wonderful Shinobi leader that he had forgotten his younger sister and had abandoned her for laws and tradition.  
  
I'll stop him, she told herself, no matter what. She hopped out of her tree to find... a fire? Then her attention turned to a certain man sitting next to the fire, stirring the logs. "Hayabusa-san? What are you doing here?" The man happened to be Ryu Hayabusa, wandering ninja and friend to her brother Hayate.  
  
Then she remembered Hayate was no longer the loving big brother he had once been. Kasumi carefully and hopefully unnoticeably, moved her hand to the short sword at the small of her back and slightly eased the sword out of its sheath.  
  
"I was coming this way when I found you." Ryu said. That was Ryu. Answers always short and to the point. Let's just say, he was a man of few words. Kasumi blushed a little at being caught. "And your brother did not send me if that's what you're worried about. If I had wanted to kill you I would have killed you in your sleep. " Kasumi blushed again. That was twice in a row. The man was either very observant or Kasumi was loosing her touch. He must be VERY observant for never letting his eyes leave the fire.  
  
"What are you here for then?" Kasumi asked, not even taking her hand away from her sword. "You could have moved on last night while I slept. I don't need your help."  
  
"Last night proves that statement wrong," he replied coolly. "You barely made it out of that one. And Hayate is a friend, but that does not mean he is right. His chasing after you is not only wrong as but pointless."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Kasumi asked lowering her hand.  
  
"I doubt you have any interest in selling your family's secrets."  
  
"How do you know that?" Kasumi tossed at him. "I know them all. I could sell them to one of their rival clans and destroy them."  
  
"But you won't." Ryu finally looked up from the fire to meet her ruby eyes. His copper hair fell in front of his face and his eyes themselves, the same color as hers, pierced into her very soul. "You have too many ties with them. You still love your brother despite the fact that he's trying very hard to kill you, and you have friends there. Or at least former friends with families that might be standing up for you if very quietly."  
  
He was right; she wouldn't destroy them. She wasn't that heartless. There were still people there that she cared about. "So maybe you're right. And maybe I need a little help. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I'm willing to offer my assistance. I can help you stay alive and get you close enough to Hayate to talk to him. He still loves you, he's just intent on following tradition."  
  
She laughed bitterly. "He doesn't care about me. He cares about seeing me dead. And I'm guessing that you want something in return for your help."  
  
"No. I'm doing this for Hayate," Ryu said nonchalantly. "He DOES miss his little sister even if he's being too hard headed to see that. If he succeeds in killing you then it will drag him into the depths of Hades and it will kill his spirit."  
  
Kasumi just looked at him for a moment. This was the most she had ever heard Hayabusa speak. And now he was going to help her. "Alright then," Kasumi said walking over to him and sitting down. "I'll accept your help but before we go to Hayate I have to do something."  
  
"What's that?" Ryu asked.  
  
"I need to find an old friend."  
  
Please don't hate me . I tried. Tell me what you think and I'll most likely post another! 


	2. Fellow Runaway

Thanks goes to TigerEyes2 and Wolf Runner for reviewing my last chap. You guys made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside Speaking of fuzz, there's fluff in this one. I dunno if it's too much or what. You tell me.  
  
Last chap: Kasumi just looked at him for a moment. This was the most she had ever heard Hayabusa speak. And now he was going to help her. "Alright then," Kasumi said walking over to him and sitting down. "I'll accept your help but before we go to Hayate I have to do something." "What's that?" Ryu asked. "I need to find an old friend."  
  
Fellow Runaway  
  
"Who's that?" Ryu asked curiously  
  
"Oh, just another runaway."  
  
"Another one?"  
  
"Yea. She ran away quite some time before me. If she's still alive then I want to find her. I want her to know that I understand now."  
  
"Understand what?" Ryu asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Kasumi only smiled at him. "Maybe I'll tell you someday."  
  
For a moment Ryu just sat and looked at her. He remembered watching this little girl with his best friend when they were children. He remembered how she would beg for their attention so she could show them her new moves. But she was a girl no more. She was a woman now... a very beautiful woman at that.  
  
"What?" Kasumi asked, laughing a bit. She had decided to loose the defensive sarcasm of before and be more relaxed and friendly.  
  
Ryu just shook his head. "Uh... nothing." He quickly rose. "I'm sure you're hungry. I'll go find something to eat." He picked up a fishing pole that was leaning against a tree near his belongings and marched off into the forest.  
  
Kasumi stared after him. Was it just her, or were his cheeks a little pink as he left? Kasumi shook off the thought. Nah must have been her imagination.  
  
She jumped up into the top of the trees and stared out at the rising sun while sitting on a tree branch. It was beautiful. How many times had she done this? Waking up before full sunrise, and watching as the fiery orb spread it's warming rays over the horizon. It really was a wonderful site, if you were active enough to get up that early.  
  
Ryu soon returned and by that time the sun had risen. He had brought with him five small fishes and he set them over the fire to cook. About an hour later Kasumi and him dug into the fish. So maybe Kasumi had been hungrier than she thought. She wolfed her two fish and then looked innocently at Ryu when they were down to the last one. "We could split it," she suggested.  
  
Ryu chuckled. Yes, definitely not a little girl anymore. "Go ahead," he said simply.  
  
Kasumi ate that one quickly too. After that Ryu put out the fire and they began to head off...sort of.  
  
"Okay so... which way are we going?" Ryu asked her.  
  
"Hmm... she always talked about the city so... I think maybe she went there."  
  
"Alright so which way?"  
  
She pointed to the east. "Tokyo's that way, right?" Kasumi asked uncertainly.  
  
Ryu smiled. "Yes," he chuckled.  
  
They began walking. Ryu knew that it would be a long walk. They were a long way from Tokyo. They pushed hard for the whole day and that night Kasumi didn't sleep. The next day they pushed just as hard. That night Kasumi STILL didn't sleep. The next day they pushed hard but not as hard as before. Kasumi was beginning to lag before sundown and Ryu decided to stop early and rest.  
  
That night after they ate Kasumi tried very hard to keep her eyes open. She was scared the nightmares would return. They were so real. It was almost as though it were really happening and even though she knew Hayabusa wouldn't let anything get too close to their camp she still tried to stay awake. She tried to keep her eyes wide by staring at the fire but it was no use. With a blanket around her shoulders, she soon drifted into a deep dark slumber.  
  
She was little. No more than five at most. She sat on the ground, staring at the sky with her brother at her side. Suddenly Hayate was walking away.  
  
"Wait!!" Kasumi's smaller form called. "Wait big bwotho!! I want to stay with you!!" She ran after him and a mist began closing in around her and Hayate. "Wait!!" She tripped and some how she was an adult again. "WAIT!" She called out to him one last time before he disappeared into the fog ahead. She tried to pick herself up but she couldn't even move. "HAYATE!" She screamed into the fog. Darkness began to consume her from behind. "HAYATEEEEEEEEE!!"  
  
Kasumi woke in a bath of cold sweat again. Her copper hair was out of the ponytail and was strewn about her body and face. Ryu was kneeling next to her, a worried look furrowing his brow.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked helping her sit up.  
  
She nodded trying to brush off his help. "Yea I'm fine."  
  
"You woke me up with your screams," Ryu said, leaning back on his heels. "You really do miss him don't you?"  
  
Kasumi's cheeks took on a pink tint. "I guess..."  
  
Ryu smirked. "I knew you did."  
  
Kasumi glared at him. "Yea, so? He is my brother. If I am to bring him to his senses then I have to care, right?"  
  
Ryu's smirk faded. "Yes that is true. Will you be okay for now."  
  
"Yea," she assured him again.  
  
Ryu began to gather what they had. Soon after they set off with the sun rising above the horizon slowly. Kasumi had noticed Ryu watching her out of the corner of his eye. Why be so worried about her? As far as he was concerned she was just there to help him get his friend back down to Earth. She shook off the questions that came to mind. They were stupid anyways.  
  
The truth of the matter was, Ryu had been watching her closely and not even he could say why. Why worry so much about the girl, The little voice in the back of his head demanded. Why so protective? Ryu thought for a moment. I don't know, He answered truthfully. She's my best friends sister? I really have no clue.  
  
They kept going like that for two more days. Both nights Ryu had to wake Kasumi near dawn because of nightmares, and both days he watched over her. She noticed and slightly smiled, for reasons she did not understand.  
  
On the fifth day, near noon, the shining skyscrapers off Tokyo could be seen and the roads became closer and more common. They entered the city. It was crowded with people everywhere. At the first phone booth they could find that was empty Kasumi went in and looked through it to try and find Ankara's address. It surprised Kasumi how easy it was to find her name and as soon as she had finished writing down the address they hailed a cab and were on their way.  
  
They weaved through the busy streets, Kasumi staring blankly out the window. Worried thoughts traveled through her head over and over. Did Ankara still remember her? Did she remember the night she left? Kasumi had been close to her. She hoped that she hadn't forgotten her little pal from almost ten years ago.  
  
The driver pulled up in front of a large apartment complex and Kasumi and Ryu stepped out the car and paid the driver, thanking him for his services. For a moment Kasumi just looked straight up at the tall building. Ankara lived here. It was amazing how she had gone from living in a village to an apartment building. She wondered which room she was in.  
  
Ryu touched her shoulder and she jumped. "Are you ready to go in?"  
  
Kasumi nodded her head. "Yea, let's go."  
  
They walked into the lobby and asked the front desk if they had Ankara's room number. The receptionist gave them a number and up the elevator they went. Kasumi began to get even more and more anxious. She fidgeted with her sword, her shirt, and the ends of her hair.  
  
A sudden noise snapped her out of the daze she was in. "Are you okay?" Ryu looked at her curiously. She was ever calm and gentle. Very few things shook her confidence the way this was.  
  
"Yes," she assured him. "I'm just nervous. I don't know if she'll recognize me."  
  
Ryu squeezed her arm. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll remember you. If she was as close as you act like she was, then she'll remember." He gave her a small smile.  
  
She smiled back. "You're right."  
  
As they approached the door that was Ankara's Kasumi tried as hard as she could to remember Ryu's words. She would remember, right? She wouldn't forget, right? They were about five feet from Ankara's door and Kasumi almost panicked. She was about to turn around when she felt Ryu's comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked back and smiled at him. She needed all the support she could get.  
  
The got to the door and slightly hesitated before knocking. She tapped lightly on the door. She heard footsteps and then the lock clicked and a young woman opened the door.  
  
For some reason this feels corny. REVIEW!!! Tell me what you think! Ok, outies! . 


	3. Like Old Times

Okaaaaaaay!! Chappy 3!! Hopefully most of the fluff in this chapter is bearable. The last one was...I dunno. Oh well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you to my 2 reviewers again!!  
  
Disclaimer: (empties pockets) Hmm... let's see here. Lint, my mood ring, ooo a nickel! Do you see any Dead or Alive? Neither do I. Wanna know why? I DON'T OWN IT!!!  
  
Like old Times  
  
It wasn't Ankara. Kasumi's eyes that had brightened for a split second, dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I was looking for someone else. I must have gotten the wrong address." This didn't even make sense. She had gotten the number from the receptionist and she had found it in the computer.  
  
Kasumi was about to turn and leave when the young woman stopped her. "Wait!" She said quickly. "I don't pay for the apartment. My older sister does."  
  
Kasumi's eyes shot up. "What's her name?" She asked quickly.  
  
"Ankara. Ankara Nomura."  
  
Kasumi smiled widely. This was it. Her old friend was here! She would see her again. Kasumi might even get some kind of help.  
  
"I'm her younger sister, Sasami. My sister went out to get some groceries but she'll be back soon. Come on in."  
  
Kasumi and Ryu entered the apartment. Kasumi was nearly glowing with happiness and excitement. Sasami invited them to sit down.  
  
Kasumi then noticed the striking resemblance Sasami held to her sister though some things were different. Sasami's hair was down to her hips and in a thick braid. Her face was slightly narrower that Ankara's. She was an all around pretty girl. She shared almost the same facial features as her big sister.  
  
Then something struck Kasumi. Ankara had never had a little sister back at the clan. She had been an only child raised by her father when her mother had mysteriously disappeared. Kasumi was going to have to question her old friend about this.  
  
"So, what are your name's?" Sasami asked curiously.  
  
Kasumi shook her head. "Forgive me. I didn't introduce myself. I am Kasumi and this is my friend Ryu."  
  
Ryu gave a slight smile. It was barely noticeable. He was a friend. He wasn't her big brother's best friend. He was HER friend. WHY DO YOU CARE??? The little voice was nagging him again. I DON'T KNOW!!! He just yelled back.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you," Sasami said smiling. "How do you know my sister?"  
  
"I am a very old friend of your sister's," Kasumi replied. "I've known her since I was very small."  
  
Sasami chuckled. "It sounds as though you've known her longer than I have!"  
  
Kasumi frowned. "Why do you say that?"  
  
Sasami's look became a small gentle smile. "I think we should wait for my sister to come and help me explain."  
  
As she was saying that, they heard the lock click and another young woman stumbled through the door with five grocery bags balanced in her arms. The bags impaired her vision. "A little help here?" A muffled voice appeared from behind the bags.  
  
Sasami jumped up, but Kasumi was there first taking a bag from away from the person's face an then taking another. "Thank you so much I thought..." The woman cut herself off. She got a good look at her helper and she dropped the three bags she still had in arms, bringing her hands up to her mouth.  
  
This was Ankara. Ankara's eyes were wide and she said nothing. Kasumi quickly set the bags down and grinned at her friend who still looked stunned. "Oh god. K-K-Kasumi??" Ankara sputtered out.  
  
Kasumi nodded her head as her grin widened. She wrapped her arms around her friend's neck. She felt Ankara stiffen but then she felt Ankara return the hug. "It's been so long," Kasumi whispered.  
  
"Yes it has," Ankara replied. Then she smiled. "We have to talk, but first let's get this stuff put away and make sure I didn't brake anything." Kasumi chuckled and began helping her unload.  
  
They got everything put away and they took seats on the two couches that were positioned on the sides of a small coffee table.  
  
Ankara looked almost the same as she had almost ten years ago. She was everything Kasumi remembered.  
  
For a while they just sat and talked. Nothing too deep, just everyday things. It was as if Kasumi were ten again, and she and her best friend had just finished a hard day of training and were simply hanging out.  
  
Ryu grew tired of this quickly. Women surrounded him. Some men would have been quite satisfied. But since Ryu was NOT that kind of guy, he quickly excused himself for a walk.  
  
Soon everything quieted and the silence grew heavy. Finally Kasumi spoke. "I didn't know you had a sister."  
  
Ankara shrugged. "Neither did I for a long time. My mother and father didn't want people to know about her. Not even me."  
  
"Why not? I would think that the birth of a child would be a wonderful thing," Kasumi said cocking her head.  
  
"My mom was sick of the Shinobi life. She was sick of the constant death and bloodshed that came with the life of the ninja. She still loved my father, though, and he loved her, so, one day when I was about twelve, he helped her escape and said she just disappeared. He also kept the clan from searching for her. My mother was pregnant at the time and my dad would go visit her sometimes without me."  
  
"So what about after you ran away?" Kasumi inquired carefully.  
  
"I ran for almost three years before they gave up and left me for dead. It was hard surviving through the winters but I learned enough to keep me alive. After that I found my mother and my little sister." She stopped and turned her head slightly to smile at Sasami. Then her looked turned a little sad. "Mom was already sick when I found her. She only got worse. She died about a year ago and I let Sasami come live with me."  
  
"I'm sorry about your mother," Kasumi said, lowering her eyes.  
  
Ankara shook her head smiling. "You didn't know, but enough about me. What have you been up to?"  
  
"I ran away," Kasumi said simply.  
  
"Y-y-y-y-you what?" Ankara's eyes widened.  
  
"I finally understand what you said to me that night. You know? About being tired? I know what you mean, but that's not the only reason I left."  
  
"Then why else?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to get away. To get out of the rules of that life." Kasumi's eyes became misty. "But all things come at a price, I guess."  
  
"Are they still looking for you?  
  
"Yes but we've been moving quickly for the past couple days so we're ahead of them."  
  
A knock at the door brought Kasumi's head up. "I'll get it," she said cheerfully, jumping up. She looked through the peephole and opened the door. Ryu was standing there looking serious...as usual.  
  
"Back so soon?" Kasumi asked, smirking.  
  
"We have to go. They've tracked you to Tokyo. I'd give you ten minutes tops." Ryu said all quickly.  
  
Kasumi nodded her head quickly and spun around. "They've caught up. I have to go."  
  
Ankara nodded. "I understand." She got up went to the kitchen and came back with some food. "Take this," she said thrusting it at Kasumi. "It'll keep you for a while."  
  
Kasumi beamed and gathered the bundle she had and added the food to it. She then went back to her friend who was looking at her with a sad look. "Thank you so much, for everything. It was great to see you again."  
  
Ankara smiled with the same sad look. "I'm going to miss you kid."  
  
Kasumi hugged her. "I'll come back someday. Don't worry." Then she turned to Sasami and hugged her too. "You be good. When I get back, and if your sister lets me, then maybe I'll teach you some self defense."  
  
Ryu cleared his throat and Kasumi spun and nodded. With that they darted out the door. "I found them while I was walking out in the woods," Ryu explained. "They didn't spot me but they were making plans to search for traces of you. I guessed that they would have found out your location by now."  
  
Kasumi only nodded. She was putting her friend in danger being here. They sprinted down the hall, dodging the occasional pedestrian.  
  
Instead of even bothering to wait for the elevator the banged through the doors to the stairs. When they entered the hall they were greeted be the echoes of footsteps charging up the stairs. That left them only one direction. They began to climb.  
  
There ya have it. NOW REVIEW!!! I know there are more than 2 people reading this! Some of you though are too lazy to just press the lil itty-bitty button right down there. Ya that's it. You're staring at it right now, huh? NOW CLICK ON IT!! 


	4. Hurtles

All right well here it is. I was kinda gone for a day or two so I didn't get the chance to update Sorry. Ooc-ness, ho! And two words: Ryu, torture. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! But remember it's only because Ryu is such a gentlemen that this counts as torture. Yes, a bitterly failed attempt at humor is this.  
  
Hurtles  
  
Kasumi and Ryu ran up the stairs as fast as their legs could carry them. They could still hear the footsteps but they weren't as loud as before.  
  
They burst through the door on the roof of the apartment complex.  
  
It was a good thing the buildings were close together because that was their only escape. They jumped from building to building. Soon they were not only jumping across the rooftops of Tokyo but they were dodging AND jumping at the same time. Ninja stars seemed to be appearing out of nowhere.  
  
Kasumi had little trouble keeping up with Ryu. The dodging was somewhat of a pain, but this wasn't the first time she had scaled thousand feet heights.  
  
She heard the air behind her move and she tilted her head just enough to keep one of the many stars from cutting her head open. It did, though, slice off her ribbon and it went fluttering to the ground. She cursed under her breath. That was the twentieth time that had happened. She was getting sick of having to find new ribbons every time she stopped moving.  
  
She felt the air move again and a star zoomed past her side.  
  
She didn't, though, move enough to keep the one close behind it from getting stuck in her side. She had just jumped off the edge of a building and when she landed on the next she fell to one knee. Kasumi winced as she touched her side. She yanked out the star and tried to get up but she ended up falling back to her knee.  
  
Ryu had been watching her out of the corner of his eye. He turned his eyes ahead to jump off the edge of the building. When he turned his eyes back to her, she was gone. He spun and darted back to the other building. There she was, leaning on her knee clutching her side as blood flowed through her fingers. In front of her lay a bloody ninja star.  
  
Ryu ran to her and scooped her up as fast as he could and by some miracle began running faster then he ever had before. He knew by the fact that the buildings were getting smaller that soon they would be out of the city. Soon he could see the forest ahead. He jumped off the last building and onto the ground. If he could get to the forest he would be home free.  
  
He darted from side to side avoiding the stars. Almost there... he felt a sharp pain run through is shoulder just barely missing Kasumi's head. A strand of hair flew up to Ryu's neck and past his shoulder giving him Goosebumps.  
  
Kasumi was still awake. She groaned. Her side hurt, she had a headache, a ninja star had nearly cut her head open AGAIN, and the blur and bounce of Ryu's running made everything worse. The world began to blur even more, then everything faded to black.  
  
Ryu felt Kasumi go limp in his arms and he looked down for a second startled. Her eyes were shut and her mouth slightly hung open. "Come on Kasumi. You've got to hold on."  
  
Back in the city, a young man allowed a yellow ribbon float into the palm of his hand. How odd. He looked up to see what looked like a pair of feet disappear onto the building above. He blinked and they were gone. He looked down at the ribbon in his hand and frowned slightly. Something was happening. The winds had changed. He tucked the ribbon into is pocket and continued towards his friend Ankara's house, humming a little tune.  
  
Ryu sprinted into the forest and kept on running. He darted from tree to tree, weaving through them. One minute he was traveling right the next, left. Soon the footsteps behind him began to fade but he didn't stop. He ran until the sun rose and lifted in the sky. By then, of course, he had slowed down and what he was doing could barely be called a run much less a sprint.  
  
Finally Ryu pretty much collapsed onto the ground. But instead of tending to himself he pulled back the cloth that he had haphazardly placed over Kasumi's wound. It was still bleeding a little.  
  
He took a roll of bandages out of the pack and...sat there for a moment. The wound was just above her hip. That was where her sash was to keep her outfit together. Then began a long stream of curses out of Ryu's mouth. WHAT WAS HE GOING TO DO???? Ryu, the cool, collected, quiet Ryu, almost had a panic attack.  
  
This was the little girl he used to watch with his best friend! Her curves gave no sign that she was EVER a little girl. Not that he had noticed, but if he were to treat the wound properly he would have to...well...yea.  
  
Ryu began to sweat as he rolled her over onto her stomach. She groaned and his eyes softened. Poor girl. As soon as he turned back to the task at hand, though, the sweat once again began to pour.  
  
He untied the short sword and sat it off to the side. Then he began at the sash's knot. It was a simple knot and came undone easily. He began to unwrap it and his face became redder and redder every time he brought the sash around again. Finally it was all the way off. He set it off to the side. Crap, he thought, I have to take off her top, don't I? Ryu asked mentally. Yup, the little voice answered, that too.  
  
Ryu winced and closed his eyes as he reached around Kasumi and began to pull off the upper part of her outfit. His face BLAZED when he felt his hand brush against something. Assuming the worst he pulled the top off as quickly as he possibly could, set it off to the side, and darted backwards, expecting Kasumi to wake up and deck him.  
  
It was done. And he NEVER wanted to do it again. He slowly approached Kasumi again with his bandages in hand. Ryu examined the wound first It was slightly darkened around the edges and the blood was dried. He got into his pack and pulled out some herbs. He placed them on the wound. Ryu then wrapped the wound with care.  
  
When the job was done he sat back sighed...then his breath caught. He was going to have to put EVERYTHING BACK ON.  
  
This time it was all much easier. He kept his hands out of places they should not be and his eyes closed even though the whole time his face felt like a furnace.  
  
When he was done he rolled her back over and placed a blanket over her. From what he could tell while dressing the wound, the ninja star's edge had been traced with a fine line of poison. It wasn't a horribly potent poison, but still deadly if not treated.  
  
Ryu brushed his fingers against Kasumi's cheek and sighed. If he didn't get her help soon, he gave her three days.  
  
He half-heartedly tended to his own wounds and rolled up his own blanket into a ball for a pillow. As soon as his head touched the makeshift pillow, he was out.  
  
There ya go. Well, whad'ya think? I've given up on asking my older brother so... I need you guys to help me out here!! . Pweaze? I'm so very lazy. And so very paranoid. v.v 


	5. A Place to Stay

WOOHOO! Consider me motivated! Thank you all my beautiful reviewers! Hugs all thank you SO MUCH!!! Special thanks goes to those who just reviewed on my story at all. Lordfolken, Crimson Heart, Da 1 an only David, Guru Guru 214, and Ninja Gaiden nut!  
  
Da 1 an only David: Yes I am very much so a Kasumi fan. SHE KICKS TAIL!  
  
And, oh, btw of this one sucks, I'm very sorry bows (HAHA. You'll get it after you read this) I'm suffering from a slight case of writers wall (forget the block, this is a WALL) I'm trying .  
  
A Place to Stay  
  
Ryu was started awake by a small cry. He sat up and looked over at Kasumi, who was sleeping only a few feet away. She was shivering violently and her face was twisted in pain. He crawled over to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and murmured something under her breath that vaguely resembled Hayate.  
  
Ryu shook her gently and her eyes opened for a moment before fluttering closed again.  
  
He sighed and looked up at the sky. He had only fallen asleep a few hours ago, but time was of the essence and they would have to be on the move soon if they were to find somewhere to rest so Ryu could give Kasumi a non-hasty treatment.  
  
He lowered his eyes back to Kasumi and placed a hand on her forehead. It was covered in sweat, and she was burning up. He brought his hand back and sighed. They had to get moving or Kasumi wouldn't last much longer.  
  
Ryu began quickly rolling up the blankets and putting out the fire. Branches shaking in the distance brought his head up. They were catching up.  
  
He quickened the pace, stuffing the blankets into the small pack and scooping Kasumi up into his arms. With that he darted off.  
  
He could tell they were gaining on him when the stars began to fly in his direction. They were still far away enough that their aim was off, but it was still not off by much. What made things worse was Ryu wasn't moving at his top speed. He was known to recover quickly, but 3 hours was not enough.  
  
Ahead was a rock cluster that made almost a wall. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to dart around it and the ninja's that were following them would pass them up. He had to take the chance, and it was either now or never. He swung around and knelt in a small crevice where he hoped they wouldn't see him.  
  
All he could do now, was wait. And he did just that. He listened for them to pass, praying that they would keep on straight ahead.  
  
Above Ryu the branches tossed and swayed as the ninja's jumped from one to the next. He heard one of them step on the rocks only a few feet above his head and he knelt over more.  
  
When he was sure the last of them had past he stood and got a good look of their surroundings. They had hidden in a pile of rocks that was next to a small, almost invisible, path. As Ryu followed the path he realized that it lead to a small clearing. In the clearing, as luck would have it, was a small cabin. Smoke steadily flowed out of the chimney in the roof.  
  
Finally, maybe they would have somewhere to rest. He went up to the door and knocked as best as he could with Kasumi in his arms.  
  
An old woman came to the door. "Please," Ryu pleaded, "I need a place to stay. My friend is badly injured and needs rest." Once he had finished speaking he bowed deeply. "Please." You would rarely hear Ryu's voice filled with so much desperation.  
  
The old woman had just sat there with her mouth open and her eyes wide. When he said the last please, though, she snapped back into reality and began pulling him inside. "Quick quick now," she chirped. "Let's get that girl into bed. I don't know much about wounds, but by the way it's bleeding through the bandage she needs treatment."  
  
The woman talked fast, but she also moved as faster. After leading them to a room, she brought out a whole box of herbs and a roll of bandages. "Thank you very much," Ryu said bowing deeply to the woman. "We are in your dept." Kasumi was lying on the futon.  
  
The woman just shook her head and smiled. "You owe me nothing. I just wish I could do more."  
  
Ryu straightened and thought for a moment. He DID need to treat Kasumi's wound, and that would require undressing her again. An experience that SOME men would jump at. But, once again, Ryu wasn't that kind of guy (AN: see told ya, gentlemen) so he got an idea.  
  
"You can do more," Ryu told her. He smiled at her. Ryu's smile was rare and him giving it so freely was unusual but pleasant. The woman could tell so she smiled back.  
  
"I need to treat her wound," he continued. "But I can't do it with her clothes in the way. Could you uhm...er...."  
  
The woman's smile widened. "Oh course," she chuckled. Then she bowed, which surprised Ryu. "A man who has self-control has my respect." When she straightened she cocked her head. "I don't believe I got your name."  
  
Ryu bowed back (AN: I know there's a lot of that ;; sry) "Excuse my lack of manners, I am Ryu." Then he gestured toward Kasumi. "That is my friend Kasumi."  
  
"I am Mihoshi. But you may call me Miho," she said.  
  
"Thank you for your help," Ryu thanked her.  
  
"No problem," Miho responded. With that she walked towards Kasumi.  
  
Ryu strode out of the room and shut the door behind him. Finally, maybe they could get some rest.  
  
Okay. Whew. Glad that's done. Sorry it took SOOOOOOO long to update. Most of it was because: A. I'm lazy v.v;; B. Other things and people were distractions. I don't COMPLETELY ignore my friends over vacations. I'll try harder to update fast in the future. Gomen!! 


	6. Recovery

I'M SOOOO SORRY! It took me forever to update and I know it . I'd tried to make up for it with length though! Well anywayz, thank you everyone, once again, for reviewing! You have no idea what it does for my confidence! WOOHOO!!!!! Blows kisses to everyone You all make me soooo happy == Ok well anyways, I'd like to announce my big bro is on ff.net now!! He's really good so if you play Neverwinter Nights then go check out his stuff! His penname is KnightOne or somesuch. Uhm......I think that's it........ ya.  
  
Disclaimer dude: My job is to tell you that she points to Mia1218 owns nothing. sigh Wow. I feel insignificant.  
  
Mia, Princess of Eternity: Aw... It's ok disclaimer dude! You are too important. pats disclaimer's back  
  
Disclaimer dude: How so?  
  
Mia, Princess of Eternity: You keep the mean lawyers from suing me!  
  
Disclaimer dude: sniff Really?  
  
Mia, Princess of Eternity: Really Really. Ok, I'll shuddup. Go ahead and read now   
  
Recovery  
  
Kasumi woke to a world of blurs and blurbs. She groaned and brought a hand up to her face. What happened? She asked herself. Where am I?  
  
She remembered waking several times to a blur of colors and voices. She had picked out Ryu's among the blur of noises and that was about it.  
  
The world gradually became clearer and soon it looked as it should. She was in a normal bedroom, with a nightstand to her right and a chair sitting at the bedside.  
  
"Ah, I see you're awake." Ryu! Kasumi sat up quickly, which she immediately regretted as a sharp pain shot through her entire midsection.  
  
Ryu was instantly at her side, helping her to lie back down. "You need to rest," he warned. "Don't move so quickly."  
  
Kasumi was slightly soured at the fact that she needed help to do something so simple but being grumpy was not of great importance at the moment. "Where are we?" She asked as she settled back into the pillow. "What happened?"  
  
Ryu sat back and told her the story from when she passed out to now.  
  
"Are you sure they didn't see you?" Kasumi asked, a worried look on her face.  
  
"They didn't come back," Ryu shrugged.  
  
"I hope we're not putting anyone in danger here," Kasumi murmured. They were a danger to all those around them. They both sat in silence.  
  
A voice then emerged from outside the doorway. "Ryu-san! Your tea is ready!" The woman Kasumi identified as Miho emerged from what she guessed was a hallway. "Ah! Kasumi-san! You are awake!" She sat the tray down on the bedside table. "I'll go get another cup," and before anyone could say anything she was off.  
  
Kasumi laughed. "She's lively."  
  
"Yes," Ryu smiled nodded.  
  
Soon Miho returned with another small cup and she gave everyone some tea.  
  
Kasumi smiled at Miho after bringing the clay-colored cup down from her lips. "I must thank Miho-san," she said. "You probably saved my life by letting Ryu into your home. I'm in your debt." Kasumi lowered her head in semblance of a bow.  
  
Miho just laughed, which slightly shocked Kasumi.  
  
"That is exactly what Ryu-san said!" Miho exclaimed. "But I assure you. There is nothing to repay. It's nice to have someone in this house again" Her eyes became slightly wistful for a moment before returning to their usual bright gleam. "I better go get dinner started!" And she darted off again.  
  
All three of them sat in Kasumi's room and ate dinner, talking about nothing of importance. Kasumi kept up with the conversation since really she was 45% of it. Ryu didn't say much.  
  
Kasumi got to know Miho and she began to like the fiery old woman. The more she began to like her the more she knew that Ryu and herself had to get out of the house. Every second they stayed stationary the other ninjas were one second closer to tracking them down. If they were found them in this house terrible things could, and in all likelihood would, happen to them. 'Them' including Miho.  
  
The next few days passed without incident, but with every minute Kasumi could feel something approaching, and it was ever in the back of her mind. Meanwhile Miho kept her company, coming in to chat once and a while.  
  
By the third day Kasumi could no longer take it. She sat at the edge of her bed, testing the strength of her legs.  
  
Ryu walked just as she was beginning to stand. "Hey!" He barked. "You should be in bed."  
  
"Ryu, don't be ridiculous!" Kasumi replied. "You know as well as I that we need to move on!" She let go of the bed and stood there on wobbly legs for a few instances.........before nearly falling flat on her face. Ryu just barely managed to catch her on time.  
  
"Still," he insisted. "You need rest."  
  
"Ryu we HAVE to leave," Kasumi argued. "If we stay here much longer then we could get Miho KILLED!"  
  
Ryu looked down at her. It was true. They did need to leave. Everyone they got close to was in danger. "Alright," he finally agreed, nodding his head and placing her back on the bed. "We leave tomorrow." Kasumi got a big wide grin. "But," he said, making Kasumi frown, "you have to rest all day."  
  
The already-present frown deepened into a scowl. "Ryu! That's just stupid! If I'm not strong enough to walk tomorrow than leaving would be pointless!"  
  
"You probably wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow anyway. The poison turned your muscles to jelly." Ryu shrugged. "If you want to wait until you can walk, then I have no problem staying for another week."  
  
Kasumi was now giving him the 'death glare.' "Fine!" She flopped onto her side and rolled over so her back was to Ryu. (Kasumi: GENTLEMEN??? Mia1218: ;;) She may not have been able to see his face, but she could feel the smirk. If she weren't as weak as a newborn she would've decked him then and there.  
  
Despite her wishes to be up and about Kasumi lay there for hours until she finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
(No it's not over yet )  
  
The next morning Kasumi woke to hand on her shoulder. She had cooled off from the day before and the sleep had done her good.  
  
"Kasumi," a voice behind her said softly. "It's time to get moving"  
  
"I'm up! I'm up!" she moaned and waved the hand off.  
  
She sat to see Ryu walking out of the room past Miho with everything already on his back. Miho handed Kasumi her kunoichi (sp?) outfit and left.  
  
With some trouble Kasumi managed to get on her outfit and sighed in relief. She had been wearing a plain sleeping yukata since before she woke up, she guessed, and it felt nice to be back in her own clothes.  
  
After she had dressed she stood on wobbly legs and walked/fell to the door and down the hall. By the time she got to the front, Ryu was standing at the door waiting. He shook his head. "We can't travel like this," he murmured. "Here," he put the bundles that were on his back in Kasumi's hands and began strapping them to her.  
  
Kasumi looked at Ryu questioningly. Was he TRYING to slow her down? All questions were answered when Ryu hefted her onto his back. Her cheeks blazed at the sudden close contact.  
  
"There," Ryu said, just barely keeping the nervous waver from his voice. "Now we can move at a quicker pace."  
  
"You do not have to leave for my sake," Mihoshi said from behind them.  
  
They turned to face her. If only you knew, Kasumi thought.  
  
"Really Mihoshi-san," Ryu told her. "We have been enough of a burden. We need to be moving again anyways."  
  
"Ah, it was no burden having you in my home. Like I told you, it was nice to have someone in occupying these old rooms again. I understand that you have to be going though. I was quite mobile in my younger years." She told them smiling.  
  
Kasumi and Ryu dipped their heads in semblance of a bow, which Miho returned. With that they turned and walked out the door. "Goodbye you two!" Miho called after them.  
  
Kasumi turned on Ryu's back and waved. "Bye Miho-san!"  
  
For a few moments they walked in silence. Soon they were out of eyesight of the small house and Kasumi decided to break the silence.  
  
She spoke slowly, unsure of how to word what she was about to say. It had been on her mind but hadn't dared to speak of it. "Uhm Ryu?" He 'hmmed' and Kasumi went on.  
  
"Miho and I were talking one day and she said that she had been really worried because the bandage that was over my wound had bled through. My question is, how did you bandage my wound if I still had my shirt on and you had to Miho to help?"  
  
Ryu stiffened. Oh crap. "Well erm............"  
  
Kasumi's eyes narrowed. "You took of my shirt, didn't you??"  
  
"Well............I...............uhm............" Seeing no way out, Ryu admitted defeat. "Yes," he sighed. "I did."  
  
"RYU NO BAKA!" Kasumi yelled and smacked the back of his head, causing him to grunt and stumble forward. "THAT was for not telling me in the first place."  
  
Ryu braced himself for the next blow but it never came. Instead he felt Kasumi's arms wrap around his neck. It was almost as if she were holding on but it felt................ warmer. His eyebrows rose a bit.  
  
"And this," she said quietly in his ear. "Is for saving my life. I don't think I ever thanked you. If you hadn't removed my shirt, I probably would be dead now." She backed up a little and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Besides, I trust you. You probably didn't look............ right?"  
  
Ryu nodded his head slowly and inwardly heaved a sigh of relief. He would live to see another day.  
  
Mihoshi watched the two young people disappear into forest ahead.  
  
Ryu was the quiet, calm, and strong type. He had never said much to Miho even though he had spent almost a week in her home. Something about him, though, spoke of something inside, like an emotion that was waiting to be tapped. Something that had perhaps been released in the past, but was locked away for now.  
  
Kasumi was bubbly but also had a certain calmness about her. She was smart and clever and had her own strengths both physically and mentally. She also had a readiness, as if her energies were waiting to be released.  
  
Mihoshi smiled to herself. What a cute couple they made!  
  
Mihoshi shut the front door behind her just as a knock came from the back. She scurried through the living room, into the kitchen, and opened the back door.  
  
"Ah! Hayate-sama! I see you have come for a visit! Please come in and sit down."  
  
Hayate did just so. "I'm sorry Mihoshi-san but I cannot stay long. I'm on a search."  
  
"Oh?" Mihoshi said. "On a search for what?"  
  
"I'm looking for two travelers," Hayate explained, leaning forward. "One is a woman, a kunoichi, with red-auburn hair and brownish wine colored eyes. The other who is traveling with her has yet to be identified. Have you seen them?"  
  
Ok well like I said I'm sorry! I'll try to update faster for you guys. Especially since I left a nice lil cliffy for ya. Or maybe it is. I dunno you tell me! Therefore you must review! Ok well, till next time peeps! 


	7. Decisions to be Made

Hey everybody! This update took longer than I had hoped. My family all of a sudden decided it shouldn't be so easy for me to get on the computer. Well : p to them! Sorry. I'll try harder.  
  
Recap: Mihoshi smiled to herself. What a cute couple they made!  
  
Mihoshi shut the front door behind her just as a knock came from the back. She scurried through the living room, into the kitchen, and opened the back door.  
  
"Ah! Hayate-sama! I see you have come for a visit! Please come in and sit down."  
  
Hayate did just so. "I'm sorry Mihoshi-san but I cannot stay long. I'm on a search."  
  
"Oh?" Mihoshi said. "On a search for what?"  
  
"I'm looking for two travelers," Hayate explained, leaning forward. "One is a woman, a kunoichi, with red-auburn hair and brownish wine colored eyes. The other who is traveling with her has yet to be identified. Have you seen them?"  
  
Decisions to be made  
  
Mihoshi sat back in her chair and brought her fingers up to her chin as if she was thinking.  
  
So many questions left unasked were answered in that moment. This explained why they had to leave so quickly. Why Ryu was so closed up. Why Kasumi seemed to forever be hiding something. And now she knew exactly what Kasumi had been hiding.  
  
Mihoshi remembered her own days as a young kunoichi. She had followed orders to the tee. Never questioning why, and even abandoning her own beliefs to please her superiors. She had risen high in the ranks for someone with no edge such as money or already high-ranking family.  
  
Mihoshi had made many mistakes when she was Kasumi's age. Now she decided to do what she though was right.  
  
"I'm sorry Hayate-sama,' she said quietly while bowing where she sat. She leaned so far over that her chest touched her knees (AN: Don't be perverts.) "I have not seen them." "Ah well, do not trouble yourself further Mihoshi-san," Hayate said standing. "I will continue my search. But please, keep your eyes open." With that Hayate spun on his heel and walked out the back door.  
  
Mihoshi watched him leave and as soon as the door was shut she heaved a sigh of relief. She could only pray that she had done the right thing and bought Kasumi and Ryu some time. But maybe she had done just the opposite.  
  
Hayate walked into the forest where he had left his men. The group of ninjas watched him silently, waiting for his command.  
  
"Tanaka," he called into the group. One of the three ninjas with a red band around their forearm came forward and placed a hand over his heart.  
  
"Yes Hayate-sama?" He asked.  
  
"Take your troupe west and then head for the base. Kobayashi!" Kobayashi stepped forward. "Head north, straight towards the base from here. Ohashi and I will head east and then towards the base. We will cover more ground this way and there is someone I need to see."  
  
The three captains nodded and Hayate made a sharp gesture with his arm. "Move out!" He called, and within seconds the entire squad he had brought with, except his own troupe and Ohashi's, were gone.  
  
"Let's go Ohashi." And with that they took off.  
  
Kasumi and Ryu had been walking for a short time when Ryu finally stopped and asked, "Which direction?"  
  
"We're going north, right?" She asked pointing ahead. Ryu nodded. "Alright then! I think we're going the right direction." She paused for a moment. "This IS the way to Hayate's base.........right?" Ryu chuckled slightly and nodded again.  
  
They walked for the whole day without incident and that night they camped peacefully under the stars.  
  
The next day Kasumi insisted on walking herself, but soon she was lagging behind and once again Ryu hefted her onto his back.  
  
They walked all day, Ryu only pausing for short moments to rest before walking on. The sun was beginning to make its way towards the horizon when something finally happened. Branches in the distance shifted and shook without the aid of the wind.  
  
Ryu and Kasumi's heads both shot up at the same time. "Did you hear that?" Kasumi asked.  
  
Ryu nodded.  
  
"Put me down," Kasumi commanded.  
  
"What?" Ryu asked. "Why?"  
  
"You can't run with me on your back," she stated as her feet felt the ground. "And I can't run at all. But I think I can at least fight, as long as I don't use my legs too much."  
  
"You will not make," Ryu hissed. "Most of your fighting style is dependant on speed. If your legs give out, you will be dead!"  
  
"I can fight Ryu," Kasumi said raising her voice a little. "Speed is not ALL that I am. I have force."  
  
The noise of approaching ninjas became louder and clearer. Kasumi began to ready herself by dumping the loads on her back and pulling out her short sword and getting into battle stance. Ryu did the same while lifting a cloth veil over his face.  
  
Just as they were about to pass over them several ninjas dropped from the trees around them. Soon Ryu and Kasumi were back-to-back surrounded by almost 15 ninjas.  
  
"Are you sure you can do this?" Ryu asked her over his shoulder. "I can hold them off while you make a run for it."  
  
"You're a wonderful fighter," Kasumi replied as they began to close in. "But 15 to one is bad odds for me if I make a run for it. And besides, if I DID make it, you wouldn't be there anymore......... and I wouldn't be able to get into Hayate's base, so going any further would be pointless." For a moment, even Kasumi herself thought she would say something else.  
  
With the last word the ninja's lunged all at once. The first to attack Kasumi went for a sword to the face. Kasumi easily blocked it and lunged forward to stab him in the stomach. Two more were waiting behind him, both slicing for her head at once. She ducked and cut both of them across the belly, causing them to fall.  
  
Meanwhile, right behind her, Ryu was managing pretty well. Two had come at him but had been no match for Ryu's skill and had fallen quickly and easily. The next two were better. They teamed up, one coming straight on, the other sneaking up from behind. First Ryu took the one behind him out by cutting him across his chest. Then he ducked under the other's short sword and kicked his legs out from under him, then impaling the man to the ground with his sword.  
  
Kasumi was still holding up, if barely. She had taken out 3 more after the first 3 and her legs were beginning to give out. She cut another down when she noticed one she hadn't before. He had a red band around his arm and seemed to be watching her. Soon he began to approach, and Kasumi noticed the other ninjas seemed to be ignoring her.  
  
She quickly looked around to find Ryu holding his own. All the ninjas except one and the captain, who was currently approaching Kasumi, were either dead or mortally wounded on the ground.  
  
Ryu seemed to be having some trouble with the last, which left Kasumi with the captain.  
  
"Ah you're still alive," he said, the smirk easily heard on his voice. "I figured the poison would have killed you." He pulled out his short sword. "Oh well. Know this, girl, I never make the same mistake twice."  
  
Realization hit Kasumi. "It was YOU!" She screamed. "YOU'RE the one you poisoned me!! YOU'RE the one who killed my legs for a week!!"  
  
"Yes," he said calmly, getting into ready stance. "But this time your legs aren't the only things that'll be dead." And with the last word he lunged at her.  
  
Kasumi easily blocked his lunge, and afterward launched her own fury of attacks. Rage had sent a flood of adrenaline through her entire body. Kasumi now fought with a new strength. Her attacks were fast and hard.  
  
At first the Captains eyes widened in surprise, then he spoke, AGAIN with the smirk thick on his voice. "Ah. Good. You've got your strength back. Now I can take this fight seriously."  
  
Kasumi growled, and once again unleashed her anger. This time he knocked her sword up and went for her middle. Kasumi just barely kept herself from feeling his blade by jumping backwards. He ran after her and attacked her mercilessly.  
  
Kasumi was caught and he was moving her back towards the trees where she could easily be cornered. Kasumi watched him carefully for the few moments she could spare. He slashed downward, and then from the right, then he would lunge. A basic pattern, but deadly in the hands of a master.  
  
Kasumi waited. He lunged again, but instead of just blocking she moved off to the side and pulled one of her favorite (AN: or maybe my favorite) moves. She grabbed his wrist and pulled forward with enough strength that his momentum allowed her to walk up his body to his face where she stomped multiple times. Once his head was imbedded into the ground she took her sword and drove it through his shoulder.  
  
For a moment he just lay there with a shocked look. The veil had fallen from his face when Kasumi had stepped on it. Then his expression changed to the same smirk Kasumi had heard, but gentler and sort of satisfied.  
  
"You were a formidable opponent," he said breathily, blood trickling from his mouth and nose. "I'm glad I lost to someone as strong as you. Now I may die honorably." With that his head rolled to the side and his eyes closed.  
  
Kasumi looked sadly down at the fallen warrior. He wasn't really bad at heart. He was probably just following orders.  
  
Hayate's orders.  
  
Kasumi pulled her sword out of his shoulder. She stood there for a moment, trembling. She was worn out, her legs over exhausted, and the adrenaline rush was wearing off and adrenaline could leave many people trembling.  
  
Ryu had finally managed to cut down his opponent. The man had definitely not been a rookie. He was skilled, but in the end not skilled enough.  
  
Ryu glanced around and spotted Kasumi standing over a dead man shaking, the sword in her hands dripping with blood.  
  
Suddenly she began to fall back. "KASUMI!" Ryu called in surprise. He managed to catch her just before she hit the ground. Ryu looked her up and down for injures. She was fine.  
  
A small smile crossed his lips. He KNEW she would wear herself out. Ryu gathered up the bags on his shoulder with Kasumi in his arms and walked on to find a better place to set up camp  
  
There it is!! Hope you like it. I ALMOST put in another cliffhanger but decided against it. I think I almost killed someone with my last one ;; Anyways I'll try to update soon! I know I'm enjoying this. Are you? Tell me in your reviews.  
  
To cherrie-babe-7273: I'd love to help you out. I tried to email you but my email was being a crap head so : p Sorry. Anyways, I'm a little lost as to what you mean by tips. Like ideas for stories or just general tips? Uhm I'd give out my email but......... I don't like giving it out on the net so......... just post another review. Sorry ;; 


	8. At Camp

Hello everybody! The month of February is going to be totally hectic for me. I'm uber sorry that I can't update faster. This chapter is going to be short and not really hold anything of importance. THE NEXT ONE WILL THOUGH!! It probably won't come for a while though cuz I am SOOOOO stressed ;.; Well on with it  
  
Disclaimer: I don't make video games............. Yet. Therefore I don't own DOA.  
  
At Camp  
  
Kasumi woke staring up at a clear night sky, the glow of the fire bouncing off her cheeks. Kasumi sat up and the first thing she hear was.........  
  
"I knew you would wear yourself out." Kasumi's eye twitched.  
  
"Oh you did, did you?"  
  
Ryu turned in his sitting position to look at her. "Yes I did. You weren't fully recovered and you probably prolonged your recovery by pulling that stunt."  
  
"What stunt?" Kasumi asked sharply. "It's not like I had a choice."  
  
"I know," Ryu sighed. He turned around to stare into the fire some more. "If we had run we could've, no would've been killed. So staying and fighting was of course the only option was to fight. But still........." Ryu cut off and was silent.  
  
Kasumi stared at his back. Had she heard worry in his voice? Why would Ryu worry about her? Not only did he know that she was a good fighter but he had always taken such a detached attitude towards everything. Worry wasn't an issue with Ryu..  
  
Kasumi shrugged it off. She must be hearing things. With that she turned over and went to sleep.  
  
That night, Kasumi's dreams were once again filled with nightmares: Hayate leaving her, broken and bleeding, in the middle of a dark and misty forest. Darkness was once again beginning to consume her. But, this time, at the last minute a hand reached out, grabbed Kasumi and pulled her into a strong pair of arms. "You're not alone Kasumi."  
  
That voice. That voice belonged to.........  
  
Kasumi's eyes fluttered open, the sun just now making its way through the trees. She sat up to find Ryu already putting the few things they had for travels. "You ready to go?" He asked offering her a hand.  
  
Kasumi took it and pulled herself. After gathering the last few things at the camp and hiding the traces of their resting place they started off, the sun promising a warm new day.  
  
There it is. Was that REALLY Ryu's voice? Or someone else's? Do you know? Me neither. Actually......... nm This is what I call a gimp chapter. You won't see very many of these. Just every now and again. Like I said, it didn't have anything too important.........maybe. Even if this is a gimp, I'm still asking you to review. PLEEEEAAAAAAAASE???? I'M GETTING DESPERATE!!! I know this one sucks, BUT STILL! Till next time everyone. 


	9. In the Face of Hope, Hate, and Danger

Hey there! February is OVER! Got all my school projects in, big field trip is over, and most of the HW is DONE and so is VOCAB! YAY! I was really excited about writing this chapter! We're nearing a big part in the story so brace yourselves!!  
  
Oh, and to clear up some confusion as to why the cap'n died of a shoulder wound a couple of chapters ago. Do remember that Kasumi did step on his face multiple times, probably doing quite some damage. I know in the game it doesn't do much, but I', trying to do things a little realistically  
  
Disclaimer: Japan owns Japan and Tecmo owns DOA. So that leaves no room for me ;.;  
  
In the Face of Hope, Hate, and Danger  
  
Ryu and Kasumi walked side by side through the forest. Kasumi was once again fighting the butterflies that welled up in her stomach. She tried very hard to relax. But when confronting something you loved, hated, and feared all at the same time...well...it's kind of hard NOT to be tense.  
  
Ryu could tell that Kasumi was once again nervous. She was stiff and she had a dazed detached look on her face. He would have loved to ease some of her anxiety, but Ryu, not being a man of many words, had no clue what to tell her.  
  
As they came closer and closer to the base, Kasumi began to worry more. Just as with Ankara she considered ditching the idea of seeing Hayate, turning around, and running. Running as she always had.  
  
Running. The thing she was sick of doing.  
  
With these thoughts her resolve became stronger. She was sick of it and now she was going to do something about it.  
  
They began to move closer to Hayate's headquarters and the sun began to set. The sun was just above the horizon when Ryu and Kasumi began to see signs of civilization. The forest began to thin out and sounds of activity could be heard up ahead.  
  
As they came closer to their target Kasumi and Ryu began to move slower and use the stealth that they had taken so much time to learn from a young age. They both stayed alert so as to slip past any guards that were hidden about in the forest.  
  
Soon they were kneeling behind a large bush watching the entrance to Hayate's home. It was larger than the rest, but still made in the same way as the houses so it wouldn't draw too much attention.  
  
"Do we have a plan?" Ryu asked, keeping his voice low.  
  
"Eh... as of now. No" Kasumi turned to face him, an innocent nervous smile on her face. You could almost se the huge anime sweat drop on the back of her head.  
  
"Well, we better come up with something. And fast." Ryu turned back to watch the front gate.  
  
"I'm at a loss for ideas," Kasumi mumbled. "We have to get in somehow. You could probably get in easily, but I'm a completely different matter."  
  
They sat there and thought for a moment. "We could disguise you," Ryu suggested.  
  
"As what?" Kasumi asked quietly. "You're grandmother? And with what? We don't exactly have an abundance of supplies here."  
  
Ryu picked up one of the packs and began to rummage through it. Soon he pulled out a big black cloak. "This would probably cover your clothes. And your face would be hidden with the hood."  
  
Kasumi quirked an eyebrow at Ryu. "Where did that come from?"  
  
Ryu shrugged. "I've had it for a while in case of bad weather."  
  
"Alright," Kasumi whispered. "We've got one thing down. Now, what do we say when the guards ask who it is under the hood?"  
  
Ryu shrugged...again. For a moment they sat there and thought. "You could go as my sister."  
  
"Ryu, as soon as Hayate hears you're on your way with your 'sister' he'll know something's up. You don't HAVE a sister. And Hayate's known you long enough to know that."  
  
"True," Ryu nodded. And once again there was silence.  
  
At the exact same time the exact same idea occurred to the both of them, causing them both to blush and within an instant the thought was gone.  
  
Kasumi sighed. "It looks like we're just going to have to wing it," she stated quietly.  
  
Ryu nodded and held the cloak out for her to take. "Put it on," he said simply and she did.  
  
Kasumi arranged it so that it covered her clothes. She retied her hair into a low ponytail and pulled the hood up so that her face was hidden. "You ready to go?" She asked Ryu.  
  
"Yes." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet. "Let's go."  
  
Kasumi kept her entire body hidden under the cloak as they walked out of the forest. Even the slightest hint at what she was wearing and the guards would know who she was.  
  
As they emerged from behind the brush the guards started. Then they realized who it was and laughed. "Hayabusa-sama!" One hailed, raising his hand in greeting. "It is good to see you! Hayate-sama has been wanting to see you." He had jet black hair and was wearing a navy-blue ninja uniform  
  
"Oh he has?" Ryu said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Who's this Hayabusa-sama," the other guard asked, pointing at the cloaked figure of Kasumi and smiling slyly. "A new lady friend perhaps?" This one was wearing the same uniform as the other, but his hair was dark brown.  
  
"Ya," Ryu said slowly wrapping an arm around Kasumi's waist. He assumed this is what she meant by winging it. Even though he was slightly surprised with himself, Ryu remained calm.  
  
Kasumi, on the other hand, was quite flustered. When she had heard Ryu's reply to the guards coy remark and felt Ryu's arm wrap around her waist she turned 5 different shades of red. THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT BY WINGING IT!!! She had THOUGHT he would have come up with something like "she's just traveling company", or anything else! But no. Now she was his 'lady friend.'  
  
Kasumi resisted the urge to hit him though she would not deny the fact that it felt good to have someone's arm around her. And when that notion hit her, she started blushing all over again.  
  
"Come in Hayabusa-sama! Right this way!" The one with the black hair opened the two large brown doors for Ryu and his 'lady friend' and followed them in.  
  
This house was a testimony to the saying, "never judge a book by its cover." The inside halls were painted yellow with beautiful dragons flying down the halls. At the corners were large golden cylinder pillars with a red line where they met the wall. Every now and then as they walked down the hall, Kasumi noticed a vase here or another work of art there.  
  
"Here it is," the guard pronounced. They were stopped in front of 2 large red double doors. "Hayate will be waiting inside." The young man pushed open one of the large doors allowing for Kasumi and Ryu to walk in. As they were entering Ryu nodded his gratitude to the young guard.  
  
Just as he said, Hayate was inside. The doors they entered through actually appeared to be side doors. They had just entered into a huge room that seemed to be used for little more than an office. The walls were the same color as the halls but the dragons now danced and twisted with each other around the room. It had the same pillars and red lines as the halls in the corners also and if one had enough free time to stare at ceilings they would have noticed the read beams above them. The tiles were painted a golden color and shined in the many torches that were lit about the room so that they would have plenty of light.  
  
Sadly, Ryu and Kasumi weren't about to take the time to completely observe all the details around them except that there was another set of large red doors on the wall to their left.  
  
In the middle of the room on a slightly raised part of the floor sat a large golden desk. On the desk sat the only piece of technology yet to be seen, a lamp.  
  
At the desk sat Hayate, but the desk faced so that you could only see his profile. He was busily scribbling away at a piece of paper.  
  
Kasumi and Ryu moved so that they were standing in front of the desk. By then Hayate had already noticed their entrance.  
  
"Ryu-san! It's good to see you!" He stood to come clasp his best friends forearm and Ryu returned the gesture.  
  
"It's good to see you too my friend," Ryu said.  
  
"I was alerted to your coming," He smiled. "I was relieved. When I went to pay you a visit a few days ago, your house was empty."  
  
Ryu nodded. "I was out. Traveling. With a friend."  
  
"Ah yes." Hayate nodded. The he smiled over at the cloaked figure. "I was told, you had a friend with you."  
  
Hayate approached the figure and reached out to pull off her hood. "It's alright. There's no need to hide."  
  
When his hand was inches from the rim of the hood Kasumi surprised him. She brought her hand up, almost too fast to see, tore the cloak off, and threw it off to the side.  
  
"It's me Hayate," her face was solemn and determined. "We need to talk."  
  
Hayate backed away from her as if struck. For a moment he just stared at her. Then his eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Why do you insist on chasing me?" Kasumi asked her head cocked to the side. "Can't you see how stupid this is?"  
  
"You know not of what you speak. The laws have governed our people for generations. You would know how just they are had you taken the time to learn them!"  
  
"Just? Just??? Hayate I have NO intention of selling the Shinobi secrets! The Shinobi are still my family!"  
  
"No they are not! You are a runaway now Kasumi! You have broken your ties with your former family."  
  
"Hayate you know is ridiculous!"  
  
"Leave Kasumi."  
  
"This has to stop Hayate!" Kasumi yelled.  
  
"Why? You have violated Shinobi LAW Kasumi!" Hayate retorted. "You deserve to die." Hayate turned to look out the window behind his desk. The sun was fighting its last fight for the day and painting its last rays of purple and orange along the horizon.  
  
Kasumi's expression that was just a determined frown had now changed to a shocked, hurt look. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open a little. His words rang through her skull. You deserve to die...  
  
Hayate looked over his shoulder. "I will give you 24 hours before I send my army to destroy you. You WILL die Kasumi. I swear it."  
  
Kasumi's face remained shocked for a moment and then made a drastic change. It remained hurt, but it became darker. Hate and anger painted themselves across her delicate features and her eyes flashed and shone in the light of the room.  
  
"So be it," Kasumi choked out. She spun on her heel and as calmly as she could manage, she walked through the doors she had entered from.  
  
Then Hayate turned all the way around to face the man who had only a few moments ago considered his best ally and friend. "I didn't expect this of you, Ryu," Hayate said in dark tones. "I THOUGHT I could count on you for your help. I see I was mistaken." He walked up to Ryu. "I'm willing to give you another chance. Stop helping her and I will brush it off as a small matter. But follow her out those doors, and I cannot guarantee your safety."  
  
Ryu shook his head. "I'm sorry Hayate," He turned towards the doors. "What you are doing is WRONG. I'm not going to help you do what you shouldn't. You're killing yourself and you know it." He began to walk toward the doors.  
  
"Do as you wish, my friend," Hayate said in a quiet yet dangerous tone. "But your feelings for my sister and your vision of right and wrong may be your downfall."  
  
Ryu stopped and briefly looked over his shoulder before continuing through the doors  
  
The guards outside were startled when a young woman burst through the large doors outside and ran into the forest ahead. They were startled once again when a man the recognized as Ryu-sama strode out after her.  
  
Ryu was worried. Kasumi was angry, but probably more hurt than angry. People did drastic things when hurt and angry.  
  
He caught up to her and she had stopped running. Luckily Ryu had grabbed the few items they had brought from the quick campsite they had made and they were able to just keep moving instead of having to turn back.  
  
"Kasumi?" Ryu asked gently. When he got no answer he started to walk. From behind him he could hear footsteps, which reassured him that Kasumi followed. They walked in silence for a while. Kasumi didn't make any noise at all and of course Ryu was a naturally quiet person.  
  
They walked like that for some time. The moon began to rise higher in the sky and Ryu began to realize just how far away they had set up camp.  
  
But of course, camp was not the foremost thing on Ryu's mind.  
  
The longer the quiet egged on the more nervous Ryu became. He wanted desperately to help Kasumi, to ease the pain that he was sure she was feeling. But Ryu had never been an ace with women. What could he say?  
  
Suddenly he heard a thump behind him.  
  
He turned around to see Kasumi, on the ground with her arms wrapped around herself. Sobs wracked her body.  
  
Kasumi had finally broken. She had been holding it all in, in an attempt keep herself strong. But she had felt so alone. Trapped in a world of darkness, falling forever alone. An icy feeling that had nothing to do with the lack of sun crept all over her body and penetrated to her very soul. Maybe I do deserve to die.  
  
Ryu looked down on Kasumi and, somehow, knew what to do. He knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around her trembling figure.  
  
She clung to him and the uncontrollable tears flowed down her cheeks. All Ryu could do was slowly rock her back and forth and rub her back.  
  
"He was...all I had," She choked out thorough her tears. "He was...the...last link I had...to my family." She buried her face farther into his chest. "Now I'm all alone."  
  
Ryu looked down at her with soft eyes, warm eyes. "You're not alone," he murmured to her. "I'm still here. And...I love you just as much as Hayate ever did." Now he was able to not only admit it to himself, but also tell Kasumi how he felt. Hey, the little voice chuckled. 2 birds with one stone.  
  
Kasumi looked up at him, her face still pained. Ryu looked back and smiled a little. He leaned over and kissed her. It wasn't even really a kiss actually, more like 2 lips that brushed each other by complete mishap.  
  
Ryu backed up and looked down on to see her face. The moon shone off it, making the rivers of tears glisten. Her eyes opened and her lips curled into a small smile. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
Ryu once again leaned over and kissed the tears away. Then his lips found hers again, but this time the kiss was deeper, more real.  
  
Kasumi felt electricity run through her veins and her arms slipped up around his neck. It felt right, kissing him. Like there was nothing more natural in the world. They broke apart to stare at each other.  
  
Somehow, just then Kasumi knew. "I'll be alright," she said smiling. "I can do this."  
  
Ryu cocked his head at her. "You ever doubted?"  
  
She nodded. "Ya. I did." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Hayate was my strength. The big brother that was always there no matter what." She yawned. "But now I don't need him anymore. I have you." She nuzzled her head into him and yawned again. "Can we sleep now?"  
  
Ryu chuckled in his deep voice, lulling Kasumi farther into sleep. He eased them both onto the ground, neither of them needing a blanket, only each other.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Hayate walked into his room and pulled something wrapped out from under his bed. Took the cloth off from around a slim long shape. It was his two katanas.  
  
"I suppose you heard us," Hayate said, seemingly into the air.  
  
"I did," a voice came from the shadows in a corner of the room. "24 hours Hayate? You're getting soft."  
  
"I'm not soft," he said sharply. "Ryu is my best friend."  
  
The figure shrugged. "Whatever. Now, what are your orders, Hayate-sama?" The voice slipped in the honorary.  
  
"In 24 hours," Hayate murmured, "I hope I will be rid of them, Ayane."  
  
The figure, or Ayane, came out into the light her arms folded. "Do not worry, brother." Her lips curled into a smirk/snarl. "When I return, I will return with blood on both swords."  
  
Extremely long chapter. But I suppose it made up for the extremely short chapter, right? This was fun! I told you. Huge part in the story. Somehow this chapter seems almost too long. (shrug) Oh well. And yes I know. FLUFF GALORE!!! Okay now, review and I will love you forever and ever. 


	10. What Now?

GAHHHHH!!!!!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!!! Oh geeeeeeezzzzzz.... Sorry guys v.v That took WAY too long. Over a month . I am truly VERY sorry! Well, if ya haven't noticed I'm back now lol. And to all of you who reviewed... Glomps every last one of you individually You guys are sooo nice to me And thank you for putting up with my lack of updating. Turns out that the busy-ness level didn't go down any. And peeps are so evil. They put a password on the compy for the very purpose of keeping me off! Is that cruel or what? Anyways, ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
ILPALAZZO IS WATCHING MEEEEEEE!!! Therefore I don't own anything.... Sorry guys. Excel Saga moment ;;  
  
What Now?  
  
(The authoress doesn't know either.)  
  
The sun hit Kasumi's eyelids and warmed her face. Her eyes slowly opened to see... black. Lots and lots of black. Then she realized what the black was; Ryu's shirt.  
  
Upon figuring this out, she snuggled closer to the warmth of his body. Nothing else mattered right then. A whole army of Shinobi could leap down from the sky right now, and it wouldn't matter. Kasumi had found the true eternal happiness. Love.  
  
Kasumi felt Ryu's hold on her tighten and then relax, telling her that really, Ryu was fully conscious.  
  
"Awake I see," she commented smiling and positioning herself so she could look him in the eye.  
  
"Hn," was all he said. "I've been waiting for you." Though his face portrayed nothing, Kasumi could see the amusement dancing in his eyes.  
  
Kasumi pursed her lips in mock irritation. "Oh you were, were you?" then a devilish grin crossed her face. "Oh what's this now? Super Ninja Ryu letting one of the kunoichi slack off?"  
  
"Only a chosen few get to slack off in my book," Ryu said with a slight smirk. "And you, koishii, are not one of them." He then abruptly stood, pulling her up behind him. "Come on. Camp can't be far from here."  
  
With that they began their walk once again towards camp, hand-in-hand.  
  
Once they arrived at their destination, they began to gather everything they had left behind, even though that was very little. They then took a little out of the food supply and ate breakfast, leaning their backs together. When they finished, they sat in a slightly uneasy silence.  
  
"So...." Kasumi began slowly. "What now?"  
  
"As of right now, who knows?" Ryu replied. He felt her slump against his back.  
  
"I feel a sense of failure." She spoke quietly. "I came here hoping for peace... only to drag not only myself, but you also, deeper into trouble." She sighed. "Now, just to figure out to get us out of it."  
  
"Sadly, Kasumi," Ryu remarked, "this was probably inevitable. As angry and stubborn as he is, there is little chance he would have listened even if we had approached him in a different manner."  
  
Kasumi sighed again. "Well, I'll ask it again. What now?"  
  
Now hold your breath. Ryu attempted at a lighter note. Also known as humor. "We can run. Run like BATS OUT OF THE GRAVE!"  
  
Kasumi chuckled. "Again? And Ryu, that jab was awful."  
  
"You laughed didn't you?" Ryu smirked.  
  
She smiled over her shoulder at him. "Only because the great Ryu is willing to make an idiot out of himself in order to cheer little me up." She paused for a moment. "And I suppose...running is our only option, right?" She felt Ryu nod. "Well, since that is the case..." She pulled herself up to her feet and dusted what was left of breakfast off her hands. "We better start now."  
  
Ryu nodded again and got up behind her. They gathered what they had and started their trek to.... well.... as far away from Hayate as humanly possible.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Ayane leapt from tree-to-tree with ease, being so graceful one almost couldn't tell that she was flying around thirty feet above the ground. Suddenly something below caught her eye and she dropped to the ground, barely making a sound as she hit the forest floor.  
  
Her eyes scanned the ground. To untrained eye, it seemed as if she was staring at nothing, but Ayane's eye had been honed to near perfection. She knelt down and brushed her fingers lightly over the leaves. She made out the slight imprints of two bodies: one smaller than the other. She stood and smirked.  
  
Ayane then brought her wrist, which was covered by a fighting glove up to her mouth.  
  
"I've picked up their trail," she murmured into the tiny mic that had been sewn into her glove.  
  
"Good," came Hayate's voice from the almost invisible earpiece. "Proceed as planned."  
  
"Got it." And with that, Ayane shot back up into the trees.  
  
Back to Kasumi and Ryu  
  
Kasumi and Ryu had been walking for several hours. The sun began to set and Kasumi knew their time was running short. Something in the back of her head, a sixth sense maybe, started to run crazy, but she brushed it off.  
  
"It's almost been 24 hours," she thought out loud. "What kind of surprises will Hayate have up his sleeve this time." Her voice was slightly bitter, hinting at her angry thoughts.  
  
"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can be dealt with," Ryu reassured her. Though he didn't know how true his words were.  
  
"I know Hayate can't be far from us," Kasumi commented. "He won't waste a minute of those precious 24 hours to track us. Sure he might have given us a head start, but he'll have already found our trail by now and will soon be hot on our heels."  
  
"Even so," Ryu interjected before she continued her pessimistic rant. "We've faced much. We can handle anything he throws..."  
  
Ryu was cut off when Kasumi threw herself into him, causing them to both fall over, and covered her head as kunai whizzed overhead.  
  
"Hmm... even that. Congrats."  
  
Kasumi looked up, her eyebrows rising on her forehead. "A-Ayane?"  
  
"Right you are, dear sister!" Ayane sneered from the tree branch. She was leaning against the tree trunk using her elbow to prop herself up and one foot crossed over the other in a I-think-you're-an-idiot stance. "I'm surprised you didn't sense me."  
  
"I should've known it was you," Kasumi said gently. "But...why?"  
  
"Why do you think?" Ayane asked sharply. "You've had everything your whole life," she raised her hand and there was rustling in the trees. "Now it's my turn!" she gestured forward sharply and...well... a LOT of ninjas leapt down from the trees.  
  
Kasumi hissed. "This is REALLY getting old."  
  
"I agree," came Ryu's solemn reply. "Let's go!"  
  
"Right!" And with that both of them darted forward, but before Kasumi could sick herself on one of the assassins Ayane dropped down in front of her.  
  
"Ah-ah-ah sister." She crouched down into fighting position. "You're MY target."  
  
"Please Ayane, we don't have to do this."  
  
"Oh but we do! I've been waiting for quite some time to do this. And now my moment has come!" She lunged at Kasumi her sword ready and waiting to taste flesh.  
  
For a moment Kasumi was truly frightened. In Ayane's eyes there was a fire. But not just any fire. It was... bloodlust: A crazed hunger that would only be satisfied by Kasumi's death. She just barely managed to block.  
  
"C'mon Kasumi! I know you can do better than that!" Ayane jumped back and readied herself to launch another attack.  
  
Kasumi gathered herself back together, determined to win this fight. Before Ayane could come back at her, Kasumi shot herself at her. Ayane expected her to try use her sword and blocked, but Kasumi was smarter than that. Kasumi darted up to her and, almost faster than the eye can see, nailed 3 punches in Ayane's gut and 1 on her face, and flipped backwards to avoid a counter-attack.  
  
Ayane had an arm wrapped her gut. She straightened and smirked. "That's better." She wiped the blood that had begun to trickle from her mouth and spit into the grass to rid her mouth of at least some of the foul tasting liquid. "Now it's my turn!"  
  
Ayane lunged at her, and Kasumi got ready to quickly counter. Ayane quickly drew closer. Suddenly as Ayane was almost right in front of Kasumi she spun and ducked, confusing Kasumi and giving her that slight time span for her to make her move.  
  
Kasumi was phased for a moment and tried to utter a "huh" but was cut off when Ayane's foot met her neck and jaw. Then Ayane spun, using her momentum to deal a blow to Kasumi's side.  
  
Kasumi managed to skid to a halt still on her feet but not unharmed. The leafs that had been thrown into air at Kasumi's messy stop came to settle as she brought her head up to stair into Ayane's eyes. Surprisingly, a smirk planted itself on her face.  
  
"It's been a long time since we've sparred," she said a bit cynically. Her hand was placed tenderly over a rib that was probably bruised, and her small finger traced the tissue of the tender scar that had probably nearly been broken. Kasumi made a note to herself to be careful with that side of her body. "I might have actually enjoyed this if you weren't trying to kill me." She sighed and her look became one of desperation. "Please Ayane! Don't do this!"  
  
"SHUT UP ALREADY!!" Ayane screamed furiously at her. "I'm going to kill you..." Ayane crouched down in ready stance. "FOR HAYATE!!!"  
  
Sorry. Awkward place to stop but I had to Because... A) Mia likes suspense more than what is healthy. B) I FEEL SO BAD!!!!!! Gomen! Gomen! Don't worry! Summer is coming! And with it more free time than I know what to do with! I'm so sorry! Hands out Ryu and Kasumi chibi plushies. And now you're asking, 'Is she bribing us?' and the simple answer to that is.... yes. Yes I am. lol Not really. I just feel bad. Trying to clear my conscience. Also I apologize for the choppy-ness and the mush at the beginning. I was clawing for something to write OH OH! And thank you to Lordfolken and Lan Di for the Super Ninja thing. I got a kick outta that Anyways, to ye who hath read my CYOA. IT WILL BE BACK! THEY CAN'T STOP ME! MWAHAHAHA! Bows to FF.net Sorry. No offense, but your rules suck. 


	11. IMPORTANT AN replaced soon hopefully

My Important Note:

Hello everyone. I'm very sorry for my lack of updates and there are a few reasons for that so please bear with me while I explain.

First thing that happened was, my account was deleted or registered as inactive or whatever. I think it had something to do with my CYOA or the fact that the site was undergoing some updates and I was lost. Anyways, along with my account went all my reviews, which was really depressing because I almost had 100! Then while I was off getting a new email and such and so on, I joined a few new sites. These sites are all forum based RPG's, which means that a lot of my creativity goes into that. Also, when it comes to this story, I have a serious lack of info. In other words, I need an X-Box... and a copy of DOA 3. I'll try to see what I can do about borrowing that stuff ;; That and if any of you have found some good Ayane, Kasumi, or Hayabusa battle clips, I would love to see them because that would help a lot.

Thanks for listening and I'm sorry for leaving you guys in the dark for so long. I'll get to work on the next chapter as best as I can. Thank you for your patience and understanding. (Bows)

Doumo arigatou gozaimasu

Mia


	12. The Note and Twenty Left on the Table

Hello Everyone. Been a while, ne? I know. Much too long. I really do need to explain, but please, forgive me. I hate using excuses, and that's what this is going to sound like.

At the very beginning when I was trying to recover from losing my account and all my reviews, I was dealt another devastating blow that came in the form of my brother's computer flipping out and everything on his hard drive being deleted. So, not only was I unmotivated to keep doing due to lack of reviews, but also I had lost what I had started of the next installment. All in all, I was dragged down by all this, and though I felt really bad about not just picking up the scraps just for my faithful readers (still do) I couldn't get it in gear, thus, this fic just kind of… sat. Another thing that didn't help was the severe case of writer's block that I fell into. I really did try! Honestly! But I couldn't find the right words and whatnot… so still… nothing…

After a while, and a lot of thought, I realized that this fic didn't really have a lot of direction to it. I knew where it was going, but getting there was another thing. It was kind of like going on vacation and knowing the name of the place you're headed to, but not having a map or the knowledge that would get you there. I decided to try and get back on track by going back and reading what I had, but this only brought me to another very painful realization. I mean, I knew I sucked, but I had no idea I sucked THAT BAD.

In short, and I know this is terribly unfair to those of you who actually care about seeing the end of this (I feel sooo bad for you. My sincerest apologies for forcing you to put up with my crappy writing), but… I feel as though I've grown out of this fic. I did start this when I was about twelve, and BAM! Check it out! I'm not twelve anymore and you'd be amazed what 3 years does to someone. I hope and pray that one day I'll come back to this and re-do it, but I wouldn't hold your breath. I'm SO SORRY. You have no idea. I hate it when authors do this (but that just makes me a hypocrite v.v), but I really feel I need to move on (do some soul-searching and whatnot lol Hey! At least my poor sense of humor is still in tact!). I'm going to keep writing for this site. No doubts about that one. But I really think I need to avoid beating a dead horse and just let this dormant fic lye.

I'm really sorry to any of you out there who are actually disappointed by this announcement (can't imagine there are many of you lol). Thank you so much to those of you who have stuck by me. Keep your eyes out for my new fiction, k? I promise, it will be MUCH better. And hopefully something new will be posted soon.

Special Note to lordfolken (if you're still out there), Kurmoi, TigerEyes2, Kaze Ookami, and Da 1 an only David: You guys have been faithful readers from the beginning (or at least almost the beginning). You have no idea how much your praise meant to me. Thanks for being such an inspiration! And David: I'm working on that fic I promised you soooo long ago. I'll try to have it up soon

Special note to Erica, The King of Flames, Tory, Jo, Just a passing visitor, sakura, Hikaru Lee 666, Simon, G Ronin, Lily, Edward, Me (lol), shadows of fire, and PrueHalliwell023, thank you guys SO MUCH for checking this story out in the first place! Getting new reviewers is always a thrill to me, and getting yours was like relighting that little glow in my heart towards this fic. I'm sorry I didn't complete it, like you all asked me to, but there's still hope for it, so please don't give up on me!

Special note to Everyone: Please keep your eyes out for my new fics. They should be coming shortly (though who knows what horrors the upcoming highschool year holds). I love you all so much for spending your time and energy on this fic, and this one can only hope that one day she will be able to repay you as much as you deserve. Thank you SO MUCH from the bottom of my heart!

Mia


End file.
